


Christmas in Leipzig

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 24: "Holiday Market." This may be part one of two. Or I may leave them hanging. Only time will tell.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Christmas in Leipzig

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 24: "Holiday Market." This may be part one of two. Or I may leave them hanging. Only time will tell.

Harry pulled on his fur-lined leather gloves and wrapped his forest green wool scarf around his neck. Both had been gifts from Severus last Christmas. After the row they'd had before Harry left for his trip to Leipzig—thank you, Ministry of Magic—he wasn't sure there'd be any gifts from Severus at all. 

As Harry walked from his hotel to the world-renowned Christmas market, he realised he was being over-dramatic but he'd only wanted Severus to come with him on his trip and for whatever reason—Snape logic, Harry called it—the man refused. 

When he reached the main square, Marktplatz, Harry stopped in awe of the huge tree. It had to be at least eighteen meters tall. He could hear music coming from the performance stage, though he couldn't see it from where he was.

He walked by stall after stall of delicious-smelling food, uncertain which treat most appealed, something savoury or something sweet.

Harry stopped when he reached the Old Town Hall. On the balcony, was a small group of musicians playing trombones to the delight of the crowd. 

Suddenly, he felt quite alone even though he was completely surrounded. 

If only Severus had come with him.


End file.
